User blog:Spencerdude95/Earth-1543, a true Marvel/DC Crossover
Since I joined this wiki, I've struggled to create a truly unique Marvel/DC crossover universe. But in all my works, I've overthought myself into near insanity. So, I'm trying again. Superhero Teams Avengers/"Gwenvengers" Dr Gwenstrange.jpg|When Gwen Stacy died, a plethora of clones of her were created. This clone was given mystical powers similar to the Sorcerer Supreme. GwenAmerica.jpg|Another clone of Gwen Stacy was given the super soldier serum. Gwendeadpool.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone had Deadpool's DNA grafted to her own. Gwenhulk.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone has had a blood transfusion with the Hulk Gwenmagneto.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone was given Magneto's magnetism powers Gwenmedusa.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy Clone had medusa's Inhuman DNA grafted into her own. Gwenthor.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone wears asgardian armor and wields a hammer much like Thor's. Gwenwolverine.jpg|Another Gwen Stacy clone was experimented with Wolverine's DNA. GwenSpiderwoman.png|A final Gwen Stacy clone was given the DNA of an OZ powered spider Young Ultimates YUSpiderMan.jpg|Peter Parker is a kid who was bitten by a mutated spider and became Spider-Man. YUPowerGirl.jpg|Kara Zor-El is the cousin of Superman who has become Power Girl. YURobin.png|Tim Drake is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne who has become the Robin Vigilante. YUSuperboy.png|Conner Kent is the kryptonian clone Kon-El, clone of Clark Kent, who has chosen to be Superboy YUBatgirl.jpg|Barbara Gordon is the daughter of Jim Gordon and the vigilante Batgirl. YUFirestar.jpg|Angelica Jones, who had her name legally changed while young to Liz Allan, is a classmate of Peter's who became the mutant Firestar. YUMsMarvel.jpg|Kamala Khan is a inhuman with an elastic body who chooses to become Miss Marvel. YUStature.jpg|Cassie Lang is the daughter of Scott Lang, who has chosen to become Stature. YUBucky.jpg|Rick Jones is a kid who unintentionally created the hulk, and has since gotten Kree DNA, Gamma Formula, and the Super Soldier Formula imbedded into his DNA. He's chosen to either be called Bucky or A-BOMB. YURaven.jpg|Raven, the mortal daughter of Trigon YUMsMartian.jpg|M'gann M'orzz is the niece of J'onn J'onzz, and has chosen to become Miss Martian. YUNova.jpg|Sam Alexander is the last Nova YUImpulse.jpg|Wally West is the brother of Iris West, and is now the Impulse. YUWonderGirl.png|Cassie Sandsmark is the demigod daughter of Zeus, who is Wonder Girl YUBeastBoy.jpg|Garfield Logan is the adopted brother of M'gann M'orzz. After a blood transfusion, he has become Beast Boy. Suicide Squad SSDeathstroke.png|Slade Wilson is a superhuman mercenary called Deathstroke SSDeadshot.png|Floyd Lawton is a professional assassin and vigilante called Deadshot SSHarleyQuinn.jpg|Harleen Quinzel is the psychiatrist of the Joker who became his girlfriend Harley Quinn. SSKillerCroc.jpg|Waylon Jones is a man who suffers from a skin condition that makes him the Killer Croc SSPoisonIvy.jpg|Pamela Isley is a woman who was transformed by science into Poison Ivy SSRedHood.png|Jason Todd is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, who has become the violent Red Hood vigilante. SSCaptainCold.png|Leonard Snart is a thief who was experimented on to become Captain Cold. SSCitizenV.jpg|Helmut Zemo is the brother of Heinrich Zemo II, and served as a fake hero called Citizen V before he gained a conscious. SSSongbird.jpg|Melissa Gold is a woman given a super scream power who calls herself Songbird. SSDeadpool.jpg|Wade Wilson is a mercenary who became disfigured, yet immortal, and became the mutant antihero Deadpool SSWinterSoldier.jpg|Bucky Barnes is a World War 2 hero who was kidnapped by Hydra and made into the Winter Soldier assassin. Outsiders ORedSheHulk.jpg|Betty Ross is the fiance of Bruce Banner who has been transformed into the Red She-Hulk OBatman.jpg|Bruce Wayne is the Batman Vigilante and Leader of the Outsiders OBlackWidow.jpg|Natasha Romanov is the super spy Black Widow OIronFist.jpg|Danny Rand is a kid who possesses the power of the Iron Fist OPowerWoman.jpg|Jessica Jones is a private investigator who also works as Power Woman. OBlackCanary.jpg|Dinah Laurel Lance is the girlfriend of Oliver Queen, and also the Black Canary OPowerMan.jpg|Luke Cage is the indestructible Power Man OGreenArrow.jpg|Oliver Queen is a billionaire who is secretly the Green Arrow Vigilante OMoonKnight.jpg|Marc Spector is the Moon Knight Vigilante ODaredevil.jpg|Matt Murdock is the blind Daredevil vigilante *Eric O'Grady *Scarlet Spider (Ben) *Daredevil (Matt Murdock) Defenders *Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) *Valkyrie (Barbara Norris) *Hellcat (Patsy Walker) *Hulk (Bruce Banner) *Hank Pym *Wonder Woman (Athena) *Shazam (Billy Batson) New Ultimates *Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Hawkeye (Clint Barton) *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Jason Rusch) *Hulkling (Teddy Altman) *Wiccan (Billy Kaplan) *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Starfire (Koriand'r) West Coast Ultimates *Quake (Daisy Johnson) *War Machine (James Rhodes) *Tigra (Marie Grant) *Wonder Man (Simon Williams) *Vision *Red Hulk (Thunderbolt Ross) *Cyborg (Vic Stone) *Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) Future Foundation FFInvisibleWoman.jpg|Susan Storm was transformed by a science experiment into the Invisible Woman. FFThing.jpg|Benjamin Grimm was transformed by an experiment into the Thing FFHumanTorch.jpg|Johnny Storm is the brother of Susan Storm who was transformed by an experiment into the Human Torch FFMrFantastic.jpg|When the original Reed Richards became one of humanities greatest villains, he created a clone of himself to pose as him so that he wouldn't be suspicious. This clone has become a genuine hero FFSheHulk.jpg|Jennifer Walters is the cousin of Bruce Banner who was given a blood transfusion that made her into a She-Hulk. FFBlackBolt.jpg|Black Bolt is the king of the Inhumans FFCrystal.jpg|Crystal is an inhuman princess FFMedusa.jpg|Medusa is the inhuman queen and wife of Black Bolt FFInferno.jpg|Dante Petruz has become Inferno FFAntMan.png|Scott Lang is the size changing superhero Ant-Man FFBlackPanther.jpg|T'Challa is the king of Wakanda, and the hero Black Panther FFIronSpider.jpg|Amadeus Cho is a child prodigy who is capable of wearing the Iron Spider Suit. Guardians of the Galaxy *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) *Drax the Destroyer *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Star-Lord (Peter Quill) *Groot SHIELD X-Men Ultimates *Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Superman (Clark Kent) *Iron Man (Tony Stark) *Thor (Thor Odinson) *Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) *Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) *Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Falcon (Sam Wilson) Supporting Characters *Alfred Pennyworth *Jim Gordon *Iris West *Harrison Wells *Zeus *Hera *Lois Lane *Pepper Potts *Jane Foster *Marlo Chandler *Sharon Carter *Mar-Vell *Betty Brant *JJ Jameson *Harry Osborn *May Parker *George Stacy *Gwen Stacy *MJ Watson *Colleen Wing * Supervillain Teams Arkham Knights AKArkhamKnight.png|The Arkham Knights is an army of clones of many heroes and allies. There are some that are even genetically combined Arkham Knights. Advanced Idea Mechanics *Mr. Freeze (Victor Fries) *Star Sapphire *Justin Hammer *Abomination (Emil Blonsky) *Arnim Zola * Cabal *Ra's Al Ghul *Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) *Parallax *Gorilla Grodd *Hades *Brainiac *Dr. Doom (Victor Van Damme) *Baron Zemo (Heinrich Zemo) *Loki *Ultron *Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) *Viper (Ophelia Sarkissian) *Thanos *Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) *Purple Man (Zebediah Kilgrave) * Dark Ultimates *Black Adam *Bane *Zoom (Hunter Zolomon) *Lex Luthor *Maker (Reed Richards) *Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) *Dark Hulk (Bruce Banner Clone) *Inertia (Peter Lensherr) *Moonstone (Karla Sofen) *Iron Maiden (Yelena Belova) *Sentry (Robert Reynolds) *Bullseye (Lester) * Sinister Six *Killer Frost (Louis Lincoln) *Dr. Octopus (Otto Octavius) *Electro (Max Dillon) *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Jackal (Miles Warren) *Kraven (Sergei Kravinoff) *Lizard (Curt Connors) *Mysterio (Quentin Beck) *Rhino (Alex O'Hirn) *Sandman (Flint Marko) *Scorpion (Max Gargan) *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Vulture (Adrian Toomes) Injustice League *Joker *Absorbing Man/Devil Hulk (Brian Banner) *Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) *Carnage (Cletus Kasady) * Category:Blog posts